


Сила, ловкость, сноровка

by fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018/pseuds/fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018
Summary: Это началось несколько месяцев назад, как только запах Леви обосновался на постоянной основе в эрвиновом кабинете.





	Сила, ловкость, сноровка

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Colour_Palette](https://ficbook.net/authors/15572)

Стоило Майку войти, как он сходу потянул носом.

— Он опять был здесь?

— Кто? — Эрвин неторопливо поднял голову. Блики солнца, до этого беспокойно метавшиеся от каждого порыва ветра по стенам, тут же запутались у него в волосах.

— Ты знаешь, кто.

— Я способствовал тому, что Леви взяли в Легион Разведки, и несу ответственность за гибель его друзей во время первой вылазки. Не вижу ничего предосудительного в том, что я присматриваю за ним.

— Сделал его своим протеже?

— Нет.

— Как же ты «присматриваешь» за ним? Ведёшь душеспасительные беседы или даёшь индивидуальные уроки по обращению с устройством пространственного маневрирования? — Майк подошёл к столу и вызывающе громко опустил на него ладони. Чернильница, звякнув, подпрыгнула.

— Ни то, ни другое. И я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, Майк, прости, — интонация Эрвина была ровной, как гладь воды, вот только эта вода была ледяной, словно в горном роднике. Прежде Эрвин никогда не говорил с Майком вот так, на отъебись. Это началось несколько месяцев назад, как только запах Леви обосновался на постоянной основе в эрвиновом кабинете.

— Мне это не нравится, буду откровенным, — признался Майк, с претензией воззрившись на Эрвина. От солнечного света волосы того казались почти белыми, даже прозрачными. Майк помнил, как впервые прикоснулся к ним — те на поверку оказались жёсткими и непослушными. Помнил, как впервые прикоснулся к Эрвину, почти невесомо скользнул вверх рукой по его бедру в попытке снять налипший к брюкам сухой чертополох. Видимый только ему, Майку, чертополох. Помнил, как пряно пахла свежескошенная трава рядом с сеновалом, где они во времена обучения в кадетском корпусе находили долгожданное уединение. Воспоминание сделало больно, как если бы полоснуло остро заточенным ножом в районе грудной клетки. Сколько лет назад это было? Десять? Пятнадцать? Нет же, всего лишь три года назад.

— Почему?

«Потому, что ты — мой», — подумал Майк, но вслух выдал совсем не то:

— Ему нельзя доверять.

— У тебя есть основания для такого заявления? — поинтересовался Эрвин и отодвинул бумаги. Вкупе с внимательным выражением, возникшим на его лице, это выглядело, как ознаменование серьёзного разговора.

— Исключительно чутьё.

— Майк… — Эрвин безнадёжно вздохнул, после чего расслабленно облокотился на спинку своего стула и потер указательным и большим пальцами закрытые веки. Какие видения являлись Эрвину в их темноте — оставалось загадкой. Майк поставил бы на гибкое полуобнажённое тело Леви. Что ещё могло привлекать Эрвина в этом низкорослом диком мальчишке? Сила, ловкость, сноровка — этими качествами и сам Майк обделён не был. Чёрт возьми, если бы он только знал тогда, в Подземельях, какие последствия лично для него сулит поимка этого мелкого оборванца и вора, он бы попросту дал себя перехитрить: позволил бы Леви победить в их противостоянии и бесследно скрыться. Но нет, Эрвин был в восторге от своей собственной идеи — заманить эту банду в Легион Разведки, — а Майк любил потакать Эрвину.

— Что?

— Если у тебя нет никаких вопросов, требующих обсуждения, не мог бы ты?..

— Ты — мой, — твёрдо возвестил Майк. Сразу стало ясно, что это собственническое заявление пришлось совершенно не к месту, но слова вырвались сами собой. Не дав Эрвину ответить, он в несколько размашистых шагов обошёл стол и, взявшись за подлокотники кресла, навис над капитаном. Знакомая картина. Слишком знакомая.

— Я твой — кто? — с лёгкой ноткой раздражения в голосе спросил Эрвин.

— Мне сказать это вслух?

— Можешь не утруждать себя. Это ничего не изменит. Майк, всё давно кончено.

— Давно?

— То, что между нами когда-то было, осталось в прошлом.

— Не смеши меня. Только несколько недель назад мы трахались, как кролики, а теперь…

— Замолчи. Дверь не заперта, — Эрвин бросил беглый взгляд в сторону.

— Плевать. Всё ведь дело в мальчишке? Даже сейчас ты пахнешь вожделением.

— А ты — твердолобостью.

— Хорошо, я уйду. Уговорил. Если закрою за собой дверь, то всё действительно останется в прошлом. Ты ведь этого хочешь, не так ли?

— Ты правильно меня понял, — до оскомины вежливо отозвался Эрвин. Майк хотел бы ударить его. Однако вместо этого в его голове вихрем закрутились иные мысли. Он уйдёт. Правда уйдёт, но… Когда он был уже у самого порога, Эрвин, должно быть, нарочно не поднимая головы от бумаг, снова заговорил: — Майк, через четыре дня экспедиция. Я могу рассчитывать на тебя?

— Да, капитан. Разумеется.

 

Внутри него кипела жуткая злоба. Майк шёл по коридору, не разбирая дороги. Его путь лежал на тренировочное поле. Лучшего способа, чем пробежать десять, а то и пятнадцать километров, чтобы отвлечься, он не знал. Просто нарезать круги, внимать зычному пульсу в висках и вдыхать прохладный вечерний воздух полной грудью до тех пор, пока сил не останется даже на самую несвязную мысль.

— Могу поспорить, что обгоню тебя, усач, — раздался со спины низкий голос, когда Майк для удобства передвижения стягивал с себя куртку.

— На что спорим?

— Обсудим позже. До макетов и обратно, по рукам?

— Замётано, — хмыкнул Майк, едва сдерживая своё очевидное довольство ситуацией.  
— На счёт три: раз, два…

Сила, ловкость, сноровка — да, как он и думал. Теперь Майк приписал бы к ним ещё и эту коронную мрачную усмешку, в которой неизменно изгибались уголки губ Леви. И ещё запах безумной отваги. Чертовски соблазнительный.


End file.
